


На кончиках пальцев

by Becky_Thatcher



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-01
Updated: 2011-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Thatcher/pseuds/Becky_Thatcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: SK-60.Хибари/Дино. Рассматривать и трогать татуировки. Дино возбуждается, но не подает вида. Юст.</p>
            </blockquote>





	На кончиках пальцев

Во время тренировок Кёя сосредоточен на победе, он смотрит на Дино в упор, не мигая и бросается в атаку, парировать которую оказывается непросто. Дино смеется и подбадривает ученика.  
После тренировки, пока Дино перебинтовывает его раны, Кёя сидит с закрытыми глазами и молчит. Травоядное о чем-то рассказывает, нарушая столь желанную тишину. Кёя ненавидит пустую болтовню даже больше, чем толпу. Кёя открывает глаза, собираясь высказать все, что он думает об идиотах, но замирает на полуслове, увлеченный игрой света на многочисленных татуировках. Словно завороженный, он смотрит на переливы синего, зеленого, оранжевого и черного на руках, шее, спине и торсе Дино. Кёе кажется, что если долго смотреть на них, рисунки оживут. Он протягивает руку и осторожно проводит по вязи на руке Дино. Тот замирает и поднимает голову, удивленно глядя на Кёю, а затем медленно кивает. Кёе не нужно разрешение, чтобы рассмотреть то, что ему интересно, но он рад, что Дино не будет сопротивляться. У него нет сил и желания связывать сейчас это травоядное. 

Кёя прослеживает рисунок кончиками пальцев, глядя на то, как лучи солнца перетекают с цвета на цвет, прерываясь на его руках. Ему кажется, что цвета на татуировках различаются по температуре и фактуре. Наверное, так оно и есть. Он где-то читал, что темные оттенки притягивают тепло.  
Он обводит круг на шее Дино и чувствует, как бьется его пульс. Зеленый луч рядом с артерией двигается в такт с током крови. Кёя невольно облизывает губы. Интересно, каковы рисунки на вкус? Часть татуировки скрыта под волосами, Кёя приподнимает их и жадно смотрит, как по рисунку ползет капля пота. Он подцепляет ее пальцем и слизывает. Кажется, он чувствует вкус чернил. Кёя отпускает волосы и перемещается за спину Дино, разглядывая замысловатый рисунок на лопатках. Аккуратно проводит ладонью, чувствуя твердые мышцы. Травоядное в неплохой форме, мимолетом думает Кёя и продолжает исследовать татуировки.

Дино кажется, что у него сейчас поедет крыша. Нет, крыши давно уже нет. С той секунды, как он почувствовал взгляд Кёи на своей руке – тяжелый, горячий, практически осязаемый. Кёя рассматривает его, словно Дино – какое-то редкое произведение искусства: внимательно, вдумчиво и чертовски медленно. Когда пальцы Кёи наконец прикасаются к нему, Дино зажмуривается от резко накатившего желания. Он изо всех сил сдерживает дрожь и дышит глубоко и ровно, пока Кёя глазами и руками изучает его татуировки. От легких прикосновений к рисункам возбуждение проходит по телу электрическими разрядами. Надо терпеть. Нельзя показать Кёе, как его близость действует на Дино, нельзя его оттолкнуть или напугать. Нельзя провоцировать излишнюю агрессию в этом и без того неспокойном ребенке. В том, что последует именно такая реакция, Дино не сомневается, поэтому стискивает зубы, чтобы не застонать, когда Кёя случайно задевает сосок, обводя татуировку на груди.

Кёя думает, что Дино идут татуировки. А татуировкам идет Дино. Интересно, что означают эти завитки на его груди? Победы? Поражения? Важные события в жизни? Кёя не станет опускаться до вопросов, он наведет справки. Кёя прижимает пальцы к солнцу. Где-то под ним бьется сердце Дино. Кёя считает быстрые удары, ритмичной дрожью отдающиеся в пальцах. Солнце определенно самая живая татуировка на теле Дино. Кёя с мимолетным сожалением отводит руку и смотрит на последний неизученный рисунок. 

Дино плывет в тумане желания. Надо было остановиться в самом начале, но он и представить себе не мог, что так заведется от простых прикосновений. Возбуждает все: дыхание, прикосновения, взгляд. Взгляд больше всего. Дино невольно представляет, как Кёя будет смотреть на него, прикусывая татуировку на шее, целуя рисунок на груди, проводя языком по руке. Плохая идея. Член сейчас, кажется, лопнет от напряжения. Надо с этим что-то делать, но он не может заставить себя пошевелиться, пока Кёя не закончит с последней татуировкой. Он не уверен, что продержится так долго, но остановить это наваждение сейчас он не в силах.

Языки голубого и синего пламени спускаются от живота вниз, теряясь за пряжкой ремня. Там, где они прерываются, обнаженная кожа кажется беззащитной, а русые волосы, дорожкой уходящие к паху – еще светлее. Кёе интересно, где и чем заканчивается татуировка, но Дино мягко отводит его руку от своих брюк. Кёя поднимает голову и видит неизменную улыбку травоядного. Сейчас она кажется продолжением рисунков на его теле. Дино встает и поспешно выходит из комнаты. Кёя думает, что в следующий раз он все-таки свяжет это чертово травоядное. Если не забьет его до смерти.


End file.
